


Новые шутники

by Slavna



Series: Happy Days (Hogwarts AU) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Hogwarts AU, slytherin Connor Stoll, slytherin Stolls, slytherin Travis Stoll
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 22:24:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6772669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavna/pseuds/Slavna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Хогвартсе было множество шутников, некоторых из них называли великими. Самый первый из них, к изумлению многих, был с хаффлафа с добрыми и светлыми розыгрышами. Последними же были братья Уизли.</p><p>Их гриффиндор оставил себе в качестве «почести» и вечного напоминания другим. Перед Уизли было множество шутников, после – ни одного. Пока ни одного.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Новые шутники

_В Хогвартсе было множество шутников, некоторых из них называли великими. Самый первый из них, к изумлению многих, был с хаффлафа с добрыми и светлыми розыгрышами. Последними же были братья Уизли._

_Их гриффиндор оставил себе в качестве «почести» и вечного напоминания другим. Перед Уизли было множество шутников, после – ни одного. Пока ни одного._

_Распределение первогодок – это запуганная орава ж_ мущихся детей, которым кто-то не поленился рассказать «как на самом деле» происходит распределение, долгое ожидание более старших, тяжелые вздохи старост и аплодисменты каждый раз.

– Стоулл, Коннор.

От толпы отделился тощий мальчишка с гривой каштановых волос, что с жаром что-то рассказывал другим, скорее «как на самом деле» происходят занятия. По лицам слушателей у него все выходила удачней некуда.

– Знаешь его? – спросила черноволосая соседа за слизеринском столом, уловив внимательный взгляд на новичка. Лука отвлексе и взглянул на Танаку.

– Кузен, – Дрю понятливо улыбнулась, бросив взгляд на своих родственников. Пиала с соусом проплывала над голова сидящих к Пайпер и смеющейся Силене, а Митчелл с Лейси справа от них что-то бурно обсуждали с еще двумя сокурсниками.

– Что у тебя с волосами? – Кастеллан поймал взгляд Криса, что сидел вместе с Ла Ру.

– Подарок от дорогих грифов в честь нового учебного года, – хмыкнула Дрю, откидывая прядь, – Завтра «поздравлю» с первым учебным днем.

А на Коннора уже надели шляпу, шли затяжные секунды ожидания.

– Как думаешь куда? – спросила Дрю, езе зная, что на отпрысков известных детей или младших братьев и сестер отличившихся учеников делают ставки Это ее и ее родственников каким-то непонятным образом попали на один серебристо-зеленый факультете. Нежная и светлая Силена, жизнерадостная и добрая Пайпер, наивная и смешная Лейси, улыбчивый и спокойный Митчелл.

А вот родственников Кастеллана разбросали кого куда: Лука сидел вместе с ней на змеином факультете, Крис со своей девушкой Клариссой среди золота и алого, Сесил о чем-то с пылом спорил с Лу на ревенкло.

– СЛИЗЕРИН!

* * *

– Твой кузен опять что-то устроил в главном зале, – заметил Митчелл, даже не вслушиваясь в крики.

За несколько месяцев Коннор стал личным кошмаров всех учеников и учителей. Любознательный, хитрый, наделенный воображением и смекалкой устраивал даже из простых вещей и заклинаний настоящие происшествия.

– У него еще брат есть, а они почти близнецы. Так что пока это мелочи, – откликнулся слева Сесил, уходя к своему столу.

_После Уизли появился новый шутник – Стоулл._

* * *

– Стоулл, Тревис.

Все внимательно следили за таким же тощим пареньком с такой же гривой волос, с точно таким же шагом направляющимся в шляпе.

– СЛИЗЕРИН! Тяжелый единый вздох разнеся в зале и хлопок от удара кулаков, как бы говорящий «что мы здесь еще устроим».

_Раньше проклинали братьев Уизли, теперь братьев Стоуллов._


End file.
